Hot Chocolate
by Toby Harrison
Summary: Brian and Stewie stop for hot chocolate on their way home. Some other things occur. Brewie. Oneshot.


Wow... I've been gone quite a while. My condolences. This is my first Brewie fanfic. I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice.

This story contains: Pedophilia and hints of Bestiality.

I do not own _Family Guy _or any characters thereof.

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

It was on cold, winter days like this that Stewie and Brian loved being together the most. Winter seemed to suit them better than summer or any other season. And in the summer, Stewie didn't get to enjoy the snuggly, warm fur he felt when sleep-embraced by Brian as often as he did in the winter. A few unexpected snow flurries were drifting around outside, which seemed to add to the chilliness. The two lovers were on their way home in Brian's Prius, hand in paw, just like they had been when their hands got glued together. Only this time, he (maybe even a little back then, not maybe, he knew he did) enjoyed the contact. An idea popped into the dog's head he thought would give Stewie and him more time together.

"Hey, Kid," Brian smiled over at the smaller boy beside him. "You wanna get hot chocolate?"

Stewie had been dozing a little bit in his car seat, his eyes gently fluttered open at the sound of Brian's voice. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Mm, that sounds nice, Bry." Stewie said gazing up at his white-haired partner.

Brian acknowledged Stewie's answer with a simple smile. He headed for the direction of _Pete's_, which was an unpopular little coffee shop Brian used to sit in and write at back in his early writing years. He figured the damn place was still open. If it wasn't, they'd just hit a Starbucks. Stewie let out another hazy yawn.

"Brian, where are we going? There was a Starbucks just back there."

"Have you ever heard of _Pete's_?"

"No."

"Well, that's where I thought we'd go. I used to do some writing in there… wanted to stop in and see if everything is still there."

"Oh, alright then. I hope they put hwhipped cream in the hot chocolate."

"I'm sure they wi-, wait what?"

"I said I just hoped the put hwhipped cream in the hot chocolate."

"Stewie, you're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"Putting emphasis on the 'h'."

Brian chuckled at it this time, unlike Stewie, who still thought he was pronouncing it correctly. They pulled to a red light before continuing their conversation. He gazed down at his Stewie, and Stewie gazed back. Both completely lost in each other's eyes.

Brian spoke softly, "I think it's cute the way you say it."

Stewie felt heat rising to his face; god if only he wasn't strapped into his car seat. He wanted to kiss Brian from hearing those words come from the dog's mouth. Before the light turned green again, Brian leaned over and gave Stewie a light kiss on the lips. Stewie was completely captured by the animal's lips, even though _that _kiss was short lasted. He knew there would be many more, this thought only served to excite the boy.

When the car began to move again, he used his free hand (he was still holding hands with Brian) again and reached down to his groin area.

_Maybe he won't notice. Just a couple rubs. That's all._

He closed his eyes for a short second and rubbed at his growing excitement, almost telling it to save yourself for later.

_Ok good, he didn't notice. Or did he? To hell with it, we're here anyway._

Indeed. They had arrived at the place Brian was talking about.

"Ok, Kid. You want me to just run inside and grab something? It's pretty cold out there."

"If you don't mind." Stewie said grinning slightly.

"Of course not." Brian grinned back and grabbed his wallet out the invisible pocket in his fur.

"Thanks, Bry."

Brian closed the door and walked inside, taking a brief moment to hold his paw out and feel the snow. He had then disappeared inside the shop.

_Maybe this will give me a minute or two…_

Stewie thought that to himself while reaching down at his groin again, rubbing slowly up and down. He squinted his eyes in relieved delight, staring up out the windshield. Before he realized it, Brian had come out of the door with two cups in both paws. He had to set one on the roof to open the door. Brian handed Stewie his hot chocolate while taking a sip of his own.

"I made sure the put some hwhipped cream in it for you." Brian said smiling and putting his own emphasis on the 'h'.

The smaller boy chuckled, "And it's delicious, Bry."

"Glad you like it, Kid."

Brian set his hot chocolate down in the cup holder and backed the car up.

"Aw, Bry, we can't go home yet." Stewie whined.

Brian said nothing as he turned the radio off and pulled around to the side of the building. It was a little place, only had a couple people inside actually working, and maybe one customer inside. The alley had an abandoned, boarded-up restaurant beside it. Brian shut off the lights and unbuckled Stewie from his car seat. The animal then turned off the car's lights. It was a little past six o'clock now, and it was getting quite dark outside.

"…Bry?" Stewie questioned setting his cup in the cup holder beside Brian.

The dog grinned as he took Stewie out his car seat and set him down on his lap, facing him. Stewie knew what was coming next, except he made the first move when he leaned up and locked lips with his doggy-friend.

"Mmmm." Stewie moaned quietly.

Unfortunately, just when the two were beginning to get each other going at a steady pace, Brian's phone rang.

Brian cleared his voice before speaking, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Lois."

Stewie just leaned back and decided to wrap his arms around Brian, and the dog hugged him back. Every once in a while the mutt would nuzzle Stewie's neck before placing a gentle kiss on the spot he nuzzled at. The smaller boy just kept his eyes lightly closed and embraced in the warm arms of his author of a lover.

"Yeah, I just took the Kid here out for some hot chocolate. We're still at the place."

Stewie had to keep himself from chuckling at Brian's lie to Lois.

_We're doing soooo much more than just hot chocolate at a simple coffee shop._

"Sure, Lois. We'll be home in a little while. Bye."

Brian closed his eyes and rested his head on Stewie's shoulder, "We gotta head home, Kid. I promise I will make up for this." Brian leaned himself further in at Stewie's ear, "I want you so bad." He whispered in a real husky tone that sent chills up the smaller boy's spine.

The couple had to pull apart, and even though Stewie was a little disappointed they didn't take things further, he understood Brian's concern. And of course he didn't want anybody to come looking for them… especially in positions such as this one. He leaned his head against the white fur and yawned. When the white fur began to move, he felt two paws under his arms holding him up. Their lips touched one last time before they had to head for home.

When they pulled apart, Brian spoke, "I intend on keeping this promise."

This made Stewie grin, but Brian could still see disappointment on his face. It almost said: Now you know why I hate her so much, Bry. She is always in our business. I just want some time alone with you to do whatever the hell we wanted. Brian held the boy close again and rubbed a paw gently up and down the boy's back to somewhat caress him into sweet dreams.

"I'm gonna be right beside you tonight, Kid." Brian spoke softly in Stewie's ear.

Brian placed Stewie back into the car seat beside him and began to back out of the alley before Stewie spoke to him, "Will we get to, you know… soon?"

The dog smiled down at him, "I'll make sure we do. For _both _our sakes." He chuckled at the words because he knew how horny and patient they had both been with each other.

His chuckling made Stewie chuckle. Brian reached a paw out to him, which was gracefully accepted by the boy.

On the way home, Stewie did fall into some sweet dreams, the canine knew this because he heard soft snoring beside him. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
